ES High
by BlackRose015
Summary: The E.S. members are given a top priority mission...to teach at one of the worst high schools in the galaxy! The students are spoiled brats that are used to having their way...but the E.S. have permission to do almost everything to them...aside from kill or sterilize them...oh boy
1. Chapter 1

"Come again? What should we do?! You are kidding!" Eclipse gave a defeated sigh. Not that she couldn't understand the reaction of the fourteen people in her office. She herself threw a tantrum over it. It was a humiliating mission, at last when you consider that they were the most powerful individuals in their known galaxy…and oldest too. But they were ordered to. An order from the very top. And this order said that the E.S and herself should go and teach at a local private High school. And not just any High school, but the Imas Crewd High school. The school that was ranked the worse High school on Aineias, fifth worse in the whole galaxy. Students driving teacher into the asylum, teacher giving the students good marks because the students either blackmailed them or having private lessons in the horizontal with said teacher and other things. And now they have been ordered to teach there, two whole weeks while the teachers were all away on a vacation.

"Unfortunately I am not kidding, Éclair. Like said from tomorrow on we are going to teach there for two whole weeks."

"Dammit Eclipse that has to be a bad joke! Our job is not teaching some spoiled brats but to make sure everything in the galaxy is alright!"

"I am very aware of that. Thanks for reminding me, Éclair. But there is nothing I can do about it, from tomorrow on our mission is to teach ay the Imas Crewd High school for the next two weeks…at least."

"At….least…great…how long did you know about this?"

"Two hours, and before you say something Éclair, I'd been busy trying to convince them to take someone else the first hour, as that didn't worked I tried it with brute force, both didn't worked." A heavy silence filled the room for a few moments before a unanimously sigh from the E.S members was heard. When not even Eclipse threatening those higher ups could change something…maybe they should send Éclair?

"Don't even thinking about going there yourself and giving them a piece of your mind, Éclair and the rest of you don't even think of sending Éclair there." Another simultaneous sigh was heard from the E.S members as the blond haired woman already destroyed their plans, before they even could think of a proper way to set their plan into action.

"…Show us the schedule, than we decide what to do." A blue screen appeared in the middle of the room, and showed all E.S members the subjects they were going to teach.

Alv – Mathematic, Sport, Chemistry

Éclair – Sport, France, Home Ec

Tweedledum – Sport, Physics, Home Ec

Tweedledee – Computer, Mathematic, Speech

Lumiere – Physics, France, Computer

Dvergr – English, Speech, Economics

Eclipse – Biology, English, politics

Viola – Art, Music

Cesario – English, Japanese, Philosophy

Dextera – Geography, Latin, Economics

Sinistra – History, Latin, Biology

A-ou – Chemistry, Japanese, Economics

Un-ou – Music, Art

Armbrust – History, German, Philosophy

Mercredi – History, German, politics

And under the list of who was going to teach what was the schedule of everyone.

"And the only thing I could get out for us is that the parents all signed a letter that said we could do whatever we want to the students, as long as we don't kill them and it doesn't interfere with their reproduction. So theoretically we could put them into a coma, as it wouldn't kill them and they would theoretically still be able to reproduce themselves, when they wake up." After hearing that all of the E.S members started to smirk. It wasn't that they were very fond of using force against anyone, well most of the time, but they knew this school and its students quite well. And they all shared the same opinion that those teens needed to be taught a lesson.

"Well, seems like I'm going to be with my son tomorrow first, teaching those brats how to swim, huh?" Tweedledum blushed slightly as Éclair threw an arm around his shoulder and referred to him as her son and nudged her fist softly against his chin. It was true, he and his sister were adopted by Éclair when they were ten half an eternity ago and he was really grateful for that, just like his sister. Grateful that she went and got them out of that orphanage and gave them a place to live.

"By the way, creep you don't happen to have sewing machine in that wonder briefcase of yours?"

"No, I'm quite sure I don't but I can go and check the attic later, I'm sure your old one is still up there."

"Good, then I don't have to put up with you that much later bastard." The rest of the E.S members could only shake their heads at Éclair and Armbrust conversation, sometimes it was really surprising even for them that Éclair hadn't already killed him and made sure that he stayed dead, on the other side the two were also together for quite some time now…long enough that the twins started to view Armbrust as somewhat a father figure.

"What are you planning to do with your sewing machine, Kaa-san?"

"That 'dledee, are you going to see or at last hear tomorrow." The rest of them raised an eyebrow at that, but decided against asking, it was better for their own safety after all or else they maybe wouldn't be able to teach tomorrow. After all, Éclairs plan surely would bring them to the edge of dying, through laughter.

"So, I take you guys understood your mission? Tomorrow at 7 we meet at the school for the last preparation." The rest at the E.S nodded and a bunch of 'Yes, Chief' were heard, before they all, with the exception of Dvergr left the office.

-Line Break-

Great, just great. Where the hell was his mother? She should be here with him to teach those brats, which are already two minutes too late, how to swim. Tweedledum gave an annoyed sigh while continued tapping his foot against the floor impatient, while he stood there in front of the pool and waited for his mother and the students to show up.

The door open and a crowd of students came into the swimming hall, talking and laughing and wondering who would be the substitute teachers for the next weeks, while their actual teachers were away. The noisy students calmed down as they saw the seemingly sixteen years old boy standing at the pool edge, already dressed a pair of dark blue swimming trunks, glaring at them and tapping his foot in impatient manner against the floor while he hold his arms still crossed over his chest. No one told them that they would also get a new student. The girls giggled slightly, already planning what to do with the new hottie, while the boys tried to return his glare just as pissed as he glared at them, not that they got anywhere near his glare-level.

"Class started five minutes ago." The unknown boy growled at the class, his glare turned even darker. "I advise you to be one time next time or you're going to wish your great-grandparents were never born."

That did it. One of the muscular guys steeped forward, until he stood directly in front of the new boy and was able to snarl into his face. "Now listen and listen good buddy if you want to survive in this school you better do as your told and don't try to act all high and mighty, just because you got the girls wrapped around your little finger already doesn't mean you're automatically the king of this school, got it? No one of us will listen to some arrogant little brat of a new student, the teacher is not even here. You b-argh!" The students angry ranting was interrupted as the unknown boy rammed his knee into the jocks stomach.

"You are wrong." started the black haired guy, the only difference from his position before was that he know stood on one leg and had the knee of his other in the same position as he rammed it into the jocks stomach, "The teacher is already here. I am your teacher and I don't take it kindly if some inflated kid like you tries to back talk to me."

A loud splash was heard as the newly revealed teacher turned slightly aside and threw the jock into the water, without even using his hands, only moving the jock with his knee that was still in the boy's stomach, before he turned back to the class.

The class starred at the sixteen year old in shock. He did just throw one of the football players into the water and made it seem as if it was nothing and that guy was also their teacher? He looked a whole year younger than them. A girl stepped forward and the eyes of the students widen. Kyoko, when she took an interest into the new one he wouldn't be able to resist her charm. The platinum blond haired girl threw her arms around the boy's neck.

"Ah, you seem completely tense, cutie. Want me to give you a little massage to loosen them a little bit?" The students grinned, as soon as Kyoko got the teacher around her little finger they were free to do whatever they wanted, while Kyoko went and had her way with that guy.

"Water."

"Water? Is it getting too hot for you my cutie? I'm sure I can-KYAAAAH!" A new splash was heard and a few seconds later Kyoko's head emerge on the water surface again. Her hair and make-up totally ruined. The students starred at the teacher. He did not just throw Kyoko into the water as she flirted with him, did he? No one ever did that before.

"As I said water I mean that you get into the water and swim thirty rounds and that applies for all of you. Get into the water now or I get you in there." The students starred in shock, some wanted to open their mouth to disobey but those were met with a glare from the teacher and were the first to hurry into the water.

Five minutes passed and half of the students were already complaining about how they couldn't swim anymore. Tweedledum sighed again, he wasn't just annoyed with those brats anymore, he was pissed. Some of those didn't even made a whole round and try to crawl out of the pool complaining. The only good thing he could see in this whole theater was that he could train his aim, as he went over to throw tennis balls at the students who tried to crawl out of the pool.

Where the hell was his-

"SHARK!" The students fell into panic as they saw the living shark in front of them coming directly at them. The students tried to swim to the other pool edge but before they got even close to it the shark, that dived under them to the side the human mass was fleeing too showed up in front of them again.

Tweedledum stared with wide open mouth at the scene in front of him. Whenever the students tried to get to another one of the pool edge the shark would dived under them and show up in front of them, chasing them through the whole pool and now not one was complaining over their hurting muscles anymore. They only screamed for help. Tweedledum bit down at his bottom lip, trying to stop himself from laughing. In the first moment as the shark showed up he already wanted to jump in and help the students, he couldn't just let them get killed after all, but then he recognized the 'animal' and got what was going on.

So that was the reason why his father came to him last night and claimed his bed, as Éclair wouldn't let him sleep in their bedroom for whatever reason, so that he had to share a bed with his sister in her bedroom(not that he minded that part). The heads of the students turned to their teacher aghast as he broke out laughing as if there was no tomorrow, already holding his sides. What kind of teacher was he?! Didn't he care that his students were chased by some wild, dangerous animal?!

"I…hahahaha…be...hahahaha...live hahahaha th...hahahaha...that, that…hahahaha was en...hahaha...enough…hahahaha Kaa...hahahaha...san…hahaha," Tweedledum pressed out between laugher as he was nearly lying on the floor, he laughed so hard.

The auburn haired woman grinned an unholy grin as she pulled of her shark costume and the students starred at her with wide eyes, while her son's laughter echoed through the whole swimming hall.

"You sure they learned their lesson?"

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for the beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	2. Chapter 2

"What lesson did you tried to give them?"

"Ohm…quick swimming? How to not react to a shark? Not trying to hit on my son?" Tweedledum looked at his adoptive mother with a raised eyebrow and an amused twinkle in his eyes, while the students looked between the two back and forth as if they were watching a tennis game and were following the ball with their heads. Mother? Son? Those two looked as if they both were merely sixteen and called each other mother and son?!

"You did it just for fun, didn't you?" Éclair grinned and poked her tongue out at her son who sighed again. Could you believe that?

"You really did that just for fun…"

"WHAAAT?!" The students turned to glare at the auburn haired girl. That girl chased them through the whole pool for half an hour for fun?!

"What are you looking at? Do I have something on my face? Chee, you can be happy I felt pity and stopped."

"Great, how nice of you to feel pity for us." Éclair blinked at the girl that tried to hit on her son at the beginning of the lesson.

"Who said I felt pity for you? I feel pity for my son, I haven't seen him laughing this hard since he was in the hospital wing and Un-ou went and attached a bottle laughing gas to his breathing mask."

"Oh, I remember that one, after you and Nee-san noticed it Un-ou and I shared a room until I got out."

"Well, he deserved it. Your wounds reopened through your laughing fit and it took us five minutes to get to you when we noticed that something was wrong with you. You nearly lost half of your blood!" Tweedledum laughed at the memory. Not that it wasn't painful having his wounds reopen, losing that much blood and nearly consciousness, all that while he couldn't stop laughing, but at how Un-ou ended up and the other looked after his mother and sister beat the green haired into a bloody mess.

"So and now, after you got a break-" The auburn haired couldn't even finish what she wanted to say as the students started to complain again, giving both Éclair and Tweedledum a new headache.

"Alright shut up!" The group of students looked terrified at the auburn haired girl and fell into silence.

"How about a little deal? A little swimming race over four rounds. You against 'dledum here, if you win the class will be finished." Tweedledum raised an eyebrow at his mother, wondering what she was planning, it couldn't be anything good by the grin on her face.

"And as little extra who ever finish the rounds before Tweedledum first gets a romantic date with him, everything included."

"What Kaa-san!" Tweedledum stared at his mother horrified. She was kidding, wasn't she? But by that unholy smirk on her face now…she meant it. She planned to set him up on a date with one of those…one of those brats! One of these slackers! The girls in the class looked excited, getting a date with the hottie that easily? A better way to start the day was hard to find, they were so gonna win that race!

"And what would be in for us guys? Why should we want to date an arrogant idiot like him?"

"Mh, then what about that if it's a girl that finish before Tweedledum they get a date with him, if it's a boy they get a date with his twin sister, and let me tell you the reaction Tweedledum gets by from the female gender she gets by the male gender."

"Absolutely not! You will not set Nee-san up to a date with any of these brats! Only over my dead soul and not even then!" Before he was horrified but now he was furious at his mother. She planned to set his sister up on a date with one of these brats? Never as long as his soul still did exist!

"Well, then you better win this little race, or else you or Tweedledee are going to take one of this cute boys or girls onto a date, maybe to the LeMiquelle?" Tweedledum started at his mother, a mix between horrified, amusement, humor and furiousness shown on his face. So that was the reason behind that stupid deal. She told Éclair about what their argument a few days ago was about.

"…Next time please don't give me a broad hint this way, alright?" Éclair nodded, ginning like a little girl on Christmas Eve as she jumped out of the water, while her son slid into the water, ready for Éclair to give the start signal, while the rest of the students get to his side to be ready for the signal.

"Ready…set…GO!"

"That…that thing was a fluke! A fake!" Éclair turned to glare at the boy who was accusing her and Tweedledum to have this raced faked, so that Tweedledum would surely win.

"And how should we have faked that, huh?"

"How should I know? Either way you faked it!" Éclair growled at the boy who accused her and her son to have faked the little race and merely because Tweedledum finished his fourth round when the students merely managed half of their second round. The two teachers probably should not mention that the male was holding back, as much as he hated just the mere idea of one of these brats going onto a date with his sister, he also knew that he would beat those students without troubles and so decided to hold back, otherwise it would be a waste of energy in his eyes.

"Tch, probably you just tried to get your 'daughter' onto a date as she would never get one another way." The brown haired guy didn't even notice how Tweedledum, who stood behind, started to clench his hands into shaking fists.

"She's probably a nerd or something like that. With thick glasses, oily hair, pimple all over her face." Neither did the boy notice how Tweedledums eye started to twitch dangerously nor the dark and scary aura he emitted.

"Or she jumps with every male she meets into bed, like a whore." A loud crash was heard as the guy was meet with the fist of an angry black haired male, sending him flying out of the swimming pool into the wall of the hall.

"Be happy, be happy I am not allowed to kill or castrate you or you would be bleeding to death right now. Take this as a warning, got that!" Nodding hastily, trying to prevent making the red eyed guy even angrier, the guy who had badmouthed Tweedledums sister looked fearfully up at Tweedledum.

"Good and now. All of you swim thirty rounds!" Fearfully the students nodded and started to swim the rounds, no one daring to back talk to him, after how their classmate ended up.

"And you boy, get this worthless scum to the infirmary, after that come back and swim the rest of the lesson the rounds with the rest of the others." The jock Tweedledum threw, or kicked, into the water at the beginning of the class, nodded and grabbed his injured classmate and hurried to get him to the infirmary.

"You broke that guy's nose and jaw probably too."

"And you wanna tell me that you wouldn't have broken way more bones in his body?" Éclair laughed at her son's remark while the two of them stood at the pool edge and watched the students swimming one round after another.

"No, I'm just surprised you only broke his nose and jaw."

"Well, as long as I am his teacher I can't do much to him other than traumatizing, torture and breaking some of his bones."

"As long as you are his teacher?"

"I won't promise anything for the time after this mission." Éclair gave another laugh at her son, while she also slightly slapped him.

"Violence not always the best answer."

"But it is the most effective one, you taught me that Kaa-san. He'll never dare to say something bad about Nee-san in my presence ever again." Tweedledum laughed softly as his mother gave him another slight slap on the back of his head.

-Line Break-

A door flew open and the whole classroom fell into silence as they stared in shock at the tall woman with slightly greyish light blue short cut hair marching in. Slamming down the papers, which she had carried, down onto the teacher desk, she turned to the students, introducing herself.

"I am your new mathematics teacher, Alv and I already hate you."

…

The class stared at the woman, not sure if they should believe her or not. While the girls seemed to believe the tall woman, the guys had a nothing better to do than to ignore Alv's words and glares as they looked her over like a piece of meat.

"Your former teacher did leave me a list of what you guys already had this year and I should go and ask you with what you brat's had problems with. So with what of this children stuff do you have problems with?" One of the guys raised their hand, having a smug look on his face.

"That pink haired idiot that makes a face like a fish." Said guy blushed madly at how the teacher called him out, while the rest of the class broke out into laughter's.

"It's magenta not pink-"

"Ah, well it's not like I care about your whining."

"Eh…" The magenta haired guy blinked a few times, having completely forgotten his question.

"Someone else who does not just want to waste my time?" Another student raised his hand and started to talk before Alv could call him out the guy already started.

"I have a problem to get the outcome of this equation, care to help, babe? When I put you and me together, what do I get then?" Alv looked at the guy for one moment before an idea built up in her mind. The short haired woman walked over to the guy, a slutty smile built on her lips as she leaned forward on the guy's desk so their faces were merely centimeter away.

"Then you would get me cuffing you down" the guy started to grin and leaned forward to the blue haired woman as her smile turned into an evil smirk that would make Satan himself running home crying for his mommy as she continued what she wanted to say, "to a nail board and go cutting one square centimeter after another out of your skin, until you don't have any skin anymore. Then I go for your muscle fibers and rip one after another out and then I go and take apart your internal organs and this all with me smiling like a little kid that gets its Christmas presents and making sure that you stay awake and alive through it all. That answer your question? And if anyone of you just think as much as to run out of this room I will do the same to him or her, got that?!"

The students nodded. Those who already had made a run for the door returned as fast as they could to their seats. The boy who Alv just treated looked at her with a colorless face, he was so pale someone could take him for dead, and he was shaking, now afraid of that blue haired woman.

Alv smirked as she looked through the rows of students, after she walked back to her desk. No one daring to do anything other than what they should do anymore.

"Good." With that the blue haired woman started her lesson, which now as the students were afraid of her went without any sound out of them, other than the writing and paper turning sounds. And as the bell rang, the students grabbed their stuff and ran out of the classroom faster than they ever run in their lives before, leaving a smirking devil woman behind.

-Line Break-

"And what, if I can ask, are you doing here my dear boyfriend?"

"Huh…Alv…hey…you see…this here is one of the students I just had…and she doesn't get that I don't have any interest in her and they I am already are in a relationship." The purple haired girl looked from the red haired male, with who she just tried to flirt with to the blue haired woman with the name Alv.

"Can't you see that you are disturbing us?" Alv turned her glare away from her red headed boyfriend to the female student that just sneered at her.

"I can't remember talking to you, little girl, but to my boyfriend you just tried to kiss."

"Well if I would be dating an old hag like you, I-" Before that girl could finish her sentence she was grabbed by her throat and her feet dangled in the air.

"Listen girly, there aren't many things I hate, a few of these things are if someone hits on my boyfriend or being called old hag by anyone other than those close to me, and even of them just one doesn't end up with some bruise. So you better leave now before I decide to make sure that you can never walk again, got that?" The girl nodded and, after Alv let go of her, hurried away.

"Thanks, honey."

"Don't honey me, we both are also going to have a little talk about what just happened." Dextera sighed as his girlfriend grabbed him by his collar and dragged him away to the teacher room. Even a just slightly jealous person could get quite possessive and thus that aggressive, so it was better for his own health to not say anything and let himself get dragged away by his girlfriend.

-Line Break-

"Excuse me sensei, but could you maybe help me with one-"

"I hardly believe that you need any help concerning the last lesson, do you?"

"Eh, no but-"

"Then I hardly believe I can help you, even if I wanted, which I do not." Kyoko stared at the sixteen year old teen that stood in front her and just wanted to walk into the teachers room. This was the second time he rejected her. No one before ever dared to rejected her and this guy did it two times and not even half of the school day is finished.

"Eh, sensei but…eh I wanted to…uhm…this date…I maybe didn't beat you but...uhm would you be interested in one? With me?" Kyoko blushed slightly, she was so not used to this, normally it was her that was asked out by guys not she asking someone out.

"Date? Did I miss something 'dledum?" Two heads turned to the black haired girl that stood in the hallway, arms crossed over her chest and a slight amusing smirk on her way. Kyoko glared at the black haired girl, and having the black haired males glare turning a lot softer also didn't helped much.

"Ah, nothing important. How was your first lesson today?"

"Horrible. Yours?"

"Broke a few bones." The black haired girl sighed annoyed at Tweedledum's answer.

"Didn't we just talk about it yesterday night? That you please do not walk around and break multiple bones without a reason."

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kyoko's glare darken as she notice Tweedledum blushing as the other girl scolded him. Who the hell was she? Another new teacher? At least Tweedledum did ask how her first lesson was…

"Really Tweedledum, you never change. When you're finished flirting here-"

"I'm already finished-I'm meaning I didn't flirt-I…" The black haired girl laughed softly as Tweedledum stumbled over his words, his blush darkening.

"When you're finish 'dledum, could you move? I would like to eat something before the break is over."

"Hai!" Kyoko watched, completely forgotten how Tweedledum moved aside to let the other girl pass, before he followed her inside.

"By the way, would you like to go to the LeMiquelle tonight? My pay." Kyoko starred in anger at the door, having heard Tweedledum asking the other girl out.

-Line Break-

"…Why the hell is Dextera tied to a chair?"

"Your mother lent my girlfriend her lipstick." Growled the red haired male, who was tied to the chair with the pink colored lipstick-whips.

"Why did you tied him to the chair, pixie?" Alv looked up from the magazine she was reading and over to the black haired male, who just happened to be her best friend, with a growl because of the nickname and for the reason why she tied her boyfriend to the chair in her office.

"He dared to let another girl flirt with him."

* * *

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for the beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, him too, huh?"

"The child did too?" Tweedledum growled slightly as Alv called him a child…again! Tweedledee nodded and Alv smirked.

"Here, guess it would be of use to you too." Tweedledum paled drastically as Alv handed his mother's lipstick over to his sister.

"Nee-san? Please don't do anything you gonna regret later." A wicked smile appeared on Tweedledees face as she drew a pink line on the desk next to her and lifted it up.

"Who says I'm gonna regret it?" "

Nee-san…KYAH!" Tweedledum barely managed to dodge as the pink lipstick wipe zoomed over his head.

-Line Break-

"What happened here?" Armbrust asked as he walked, not even five minutes later, into the teacher room and saw the total mess in it. It looked as if a Geo-sort bomb did a fine job here.

"Well, in short, Alv being angry that another girl flirted with Dextera tied him down to a chair. Then our incest twins came in, and Alv lent our female incest twin the lipstick whip of our Lipstick chick Éclair, as another girl also flirted with the male half of our incest twin duo. As electro chick used the whip, she accidently got hold of the chair leg, of the chair our red head sat on, and made Dex kiss the floor. After that Sin, who just walked out of our small kitchen stumbled over little red hood and was the second one to kiss the floor, taking the tablecloth and everything on it down with him, that's how the fruit salad ended up on the ceiling together with the whip cream. Light girls wine glass landed on our Amazon who naturally went and wanted to tackle down the one responsible for it, but as Sin already was making out with the floor she got Cesario. Then Cesario accidently grabbed electro chick by her hair pulling her down with him, which ended up with the whip she still held in her hand to grab hold of the sofa and knock it over, resulting in Light girl landing on her boyfriend, aka Sin. Your fiancé, or how I like to call her lipstick chick, just came out of the bathroom and got into a laughing fit, before she slipped because of the butter and taking her son with her…and yeah then Eclipse and Dvergr, Mercredi, Viola and my biggy ended up in that mess somehow too…and this is the outcome: a gigantic messy twister, all within five seconds." Armbrust looked from Un-ou back to the, how Un-ou called it, gigantic messy twister and back to Un-ou.

"How did you not end up in there? You're normally one of the first to get into such a mess." Un-ou huffed and crossed his arms in an offended way and turned around to walk back into the small kitchen of the teacher room as a beeping sound came out of it.

"Was busy making my food."

"Kaa-san you're suffocating me!"

"Sorry 'dledum, but I can't move, my legs are blocked."

"Get your feet out of my face Elf!"

"Shut up and tell your brother to get his ass off of me!"

"Tweedledee I would really appreciate it if you get your hands away from where they are at the moment."

"Lumiere, could you maybe get off of my leg?"

"Sinistra as much as I value you as my partner, I do not appreciate your butt in my face!"

"For the safety of the mission, no lending ones weapons to one of the others, got that?" An agreeing grunt of the others was heard as they all agreed with Eclipse.

-Line Break-

"Here."

"Thanks, creep/" Armbrust chuckled and handed a pack of ice over to his fiancé and Éclair put it on her head, which she bumped with Dextera and A-ou as they all tried to get out of the unwanted twister.

"You got some ice for Nee-san too, Tōu-san?"

"Tweedledum how often do I have to tell you to not call me sister!"

"Ah! Sorry Tweedledee." Tweedledee frowned shortly at her brother, for calling her sister again, before also turning to Armbrust.

"But really, dad, do you have some ice for me too? I believe I have to cool my ankle." Armbrust nodded and pulled another pack of ice out of his briefcase of wonders.

"Someone else also want some, before I close my briefcase again?" The blue haired man sighed, he really wouldn't have needed to ask, he thought, as everyone who was in that twister raised a hand.

"You guys got out of it?"

"Seems like it kid-what the hell is that?"

"My food." A-ou looked at the 'food' his boyfriend hold in his hands, while the other E.S members also turned to look at Un-ou, their faces taking an unhealthy green color.

The 'food' was a sandwich, a big, fat one, with different sauces dripping out of it and with the fin of fishes peeking out of it.

"What the hell…what is in there?" Alv asked, the first one daring to ask the question all of them were thinking.

"Tomato sauce, tsatsiki, chicken flesh, salad, pickled cucumbers, jelly beans, potato and fish, raw and also sardines." All of them looked at Un-ou as if he finally lost his mind completely, before Viola jumped up and made a run to the toilet.

-Line Break-

"Those new teachers are mental, we need to teach 'em a lesson!" Agreeing mumbles went through the students, sitting together at a table in the cafeteria, eating lunch.

"But how? That one already broke Mickels jaw and nose!" The student who was the one to suggest teaching the teachers a lesson smirked as he leaned forward and starting to whisper.

"I got a plan…" Ten minutes passed by with the students quietly talking in shushed voices before one of the guys who started the plan turned their head to the platinum blond haired girl, that up to now that quite beside the group.

"What do you think Kyoko?" Kyoko still was deep in thought as she opens her mouth.

"Maybe he is into dark haired girls…I should let my hair get dyed directly after school."

* * *

**For what happens in the next chapter, look at the poll in my profile and vote, so you guys can decide what you want to happen next**

**Thanks to FunahoMisaki for the beta-ing it**

**BlackRose015**


End file.
